1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and means for installing geothermal heat loops in the ground and more particularly to a method and means for installing geothermal heat loops in the ground wherein the heat loops extend downwardly and outwardly from a single pit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In geothermal heat loop installations, the heat loops are usually positioned in the ground in a vertical manner or a horizontal manner. In horizontal installations, a pit is dug in the ground. A plurality of spaced-apart bore holes are drilled which extend horizontally from the pit. A heat loop is then usually manually pushed through each of the bore holes with the “bend” or loop portion of the heat loop being at the distal end of the heat loop. The open ends of the heat loops are then connected to a manifold or the like which is usually positioned in the pit. In such an operation, it is difficult to manually push the heat loop through the bore hole due to the effort required to force the heat loops through the bore hole. Further, the length of the horizontal heat loop is restricted by the size of the lot in which the heat loops are being installed. In some cases, a pair of spaced-apart pits is used with the heat loops extending between the pits. The use of a pair of pits causes greater soil and vegetation disruption. Additionally, the horizontally extending bore holes may damage the root systems of trees or shrubs.